ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Aggregor Oscuro
Matt: otro epi? no es muy pronto? Adri: matt!!! estamos en la ultima temporada! Eddy: see y ya tenemos otro invitado Supre: será StratDJ StrtDJ: HOLA AMIGOS!!! Matt: ahh! ya me acuerdo de ti.... ¿quien es? Adri: fue el que te ayudo en aquel problemon! Recuerdos ''Matt: debo llamar a mi novia! no sea que se preocupe! no tengo monedas para usar este telefono!'' ''StartDJ: ten estas...'' ''Matt: gracias amigo!... hola? Judid?...'' Adri: ya ves?¿ Matt: ahh ok... y tu como sabes eso? Adri: no lo se ._____________. StartDJ: fue despues que te fuiste con otra chica llamada... Matt: Y COMIENZA EL EPI!!! Ç_Ç Trama Aggregor en su nave Aggregor: una vez absorbidos todos los poderes, tanto de ustedes como los de las gemas... mi imperio será inevitable... En unos tubos crogénicos estan Darkstar, Addwraityos, Dr. Viktor y unos robots ponen en su lugar a Animo. En otra máquina se encuentran las gemas de hielo, trueno, arena, flora y metal. Aggregor presiona un botón y absorbe a los 4 villanos... estos desaparecen y Aggregor no sufre cambios. Aggregor: ahora por las gemas... Aggregor absorbe las 5 gemas y sufre unos cambios Archivo:Aggregor_Oscuro.png thumb|left|400px Gwen: ben en que estas pensando? Ben: es que... no hemos sabido nada sobre Aggregor, segun Azmuth estaba vivo, y menos sobre las gemas negativas desaparecieron hace tiempo... mucho menos sobre los 6 malditos, quien sabe lo que estara pasando! Gwen: tampoco de Kevin Ben: los nuevos 10 negativos quedaron con 6, ya que Hamos y Navicor no sobrevivieron a la pelea y he recargado a Fuego y a Fasttrack con esas nuevas formas... mientras hablamos todos esos villanos estan haciendo planes para conquistar el mundo!!! Gwen: Ben! recuerda que tenemos a nuestro equipo! sea lo que sea que esten planeando todos ellos... estaremos listos para vencerlos, para vencerlos y recuperar a Kevin Ben: has estado muy confiada ultimamente Gwen: hemos luchado contra Kevin desde que eramos niños y sea como sea, Kevin ha regresado a la normalidad! se que esta parece dificil pero Kevin volvera a estar a mi lado, a nuestro lado... como siempre lo ha hecho Ben: -_- tienes razón, Kevin volverá... Gwen recibe una transmisión de... AGGREGOR! Gwen: AGGREGOR! Ben: =O! Aggregor: Ben Tennyson... te reto a un combate a muerte... puedes traer a quien quieras, no te servirá, he destruido toda base de plomeros sercana a este planeta para que no interfieran... me verás en estas coordenadas... un holovisor muestra el sistema planetario y el planeta donde se encuentra Aggregor Aggregor: te estaré esperando y si no vienes, yo iré por tí Gwen: =O! Ben: ¬¬ Gwen: que haras? Ben: no es obvio? cláro que iré! Gwen: Ben... normalmete tratariade detenerte, pero como ya te conozco y se que es imposible... iré contigo Ben: segura? Gwen: no te dejare hacer estupideces solo! Ben: has cambiado mucho :) Gwen: gracias... ahora vamos por la nave de Kevin En el espacio Ben: bien, este debe ser el planeta, vamos a bajar Gwen: me sorprende que Kevin halla dejado su garage abierto Ben: me sorprende que esto entre en su garage!!! La nave es atacada por unos rayos y explota, Ben y Gwen salen a tiempo Ben: AGGREGOR! Gwen: por que fue eso? Aggregor: simplemente queria evitar mas retrasos... Ben y Aggregor se miran fijamente, Gwen prepara bolas de maná... Ben se transforma en Armadillo y hace un terremoto Aggregor: no te serviran esos viejos trucos! Aggregor levita y lanza rayos de su cabello, Gwen hace un campo de mana y lanza bolas de maná, Aggregor los esquiva con agilidad, convierte su brazo en una espada con púas e intenta cortar a Gwen. Armadillo: no, la TOQUES! Armadillo golpea a Aggregor con el modo taladro y sale volando, pero un "colchón" de arena lo detiene, la arena sigue hasta agarrar a Armadillo y presionan su pierna Gwen: BEN! Un rayo congela a Gwen Gwen: OYE! unas plantas lanzan un somnífero que deja a Gwen inconsciente. Ben pasa de armadillo a Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt rueda, pero una rampa de metal lo desvía hacia arriba, Aggregor hace un puño gigante de arena y golpea a Cannonbolt, mandandolo lejos. Canoonbolt: AAAA! Ben pasa a Frio, pasa a supremo y dispara fuego y congela a Aggregor, pero este se libera facilmente Aggregor: poderes de hielo no me dañan! Aggregor dispara rayos congelantes de su panza y congela las alas de Frio Supremo. Ben pasa a Cerebrón Cerebrón: amm... ahora que lo pienso mejor, usar electricidad no me parece una buena idea... Aggregor: tú lo has dicho Aggregor lanza rayos de su cabello. Cerebrón hace un campo de fuerza y lo cubre, pero Aggregor hace un hacha de metal y lo penetra, Cerebrón aprovecha y le da una descarga que lo hace retroceder... Aggregor: GRRR Aggregor atrapa a Cerebrón en arena, luego le da un golpe con su brazo metal Cerebrón: UGH! Gwen! Ben pasa a Goop y va junto a Gwen, pasa a Goop Aquos y la despierta Gwen: Ben? Goop Aquos: DESPIERTA! AGGREGOR SE ASERCA! Aggregor lanza púas de hierro, recargadas con electricidad que le dan al Saucer de Goop Goop Aquos: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaay Ben pasa a Eatle! y se come las puas, Aggregor hace una bola con picos gigante y la lanza a Eatle, este la ataja con sus dientes y se lo come ._. Eatle: son como albóndigas Eatle lanza un disco láser de su cuerno hacia Aggregor, este lo esquiva pero corta su mano de planta... Aggregor: muajajajaja... Le crece otra mano de planta y usa sus tentáculos para atraparlo... Aggregor: eres bueno con eso, pero no tanto Aggregor lanza rayos de trueno e hielo Eatle: AAAAAA!!! Gwen: LATRO PELPE! Un portal se traga los rayos y los teletransporta de trás de Aggregor, pero este corre (con velocidad de Fasttrack) hacia Gwen. Gwen lo sostiene con maná y lo tira al piso. Ben pasa a Muy Grande y lo sostiene Muy Grande: se que es una batalla a muerte, pero no te mataré Yamitády: pero nosotros sí!!! Gwen: QUE!? Muy Grande: USTEDES! Yamitady y Kevin se encuentran flotando al lado de muy grande. Yamitády: no podras vencerlo sin la ayuda de la gema oscura Yamitady traslada su poder a Aggregor y lo transforma en Aggregor Oscuro Archivo:Aggregor_Oscuro0.png Yamitady: ahora tendras los poderes de las bestias oscuras... Aggregor Oscuro: MUAJAJAJA! de Aggregor salen unas cadenas que cubren toda la mano de Muy Grande Muy Grande: dejavu! Las cadenas se vuelven espinas que dañan a Muy Grande Muy Grande: AAAAAA!!! Kevin: me extrañaste? Gwen: no mucho T_T Kevin absorbe tierra y se funde, Gwen lanza bolas de mana. Kevin intenta regenerarse, Gwen aprovecha y lanza un rayo de mana. Gwen: necesitamos ayuda... Bivalvan: aqui estamos! Aparecen Bivalvan, P'andor, Galapagus, Andreas y Ra'ad Gwen: que hacen aqui? Muy Grande: YO LOS LLAME! Aggregor: tanto tiempo ¬¬ Ben pasa a Rath, pero Kevin lo sostiene del Alphamatrix Rath: no otra vez! Kevin saca a Rath y usa la gema de la tierra para transformarlo Archivo:TerRath.png Ben: hay no puede ser -_- hasta cuando haran eso? que no se dan cuenta q... Humungosaurio: que nunca sirve? Humungosaurio se hace grande y saca de un golpe a Rath, luego corre junto a Aggregor Oscuro. Este lanza un potente rayo eléctrico a Humungosaurio. Andreas: no molesten a mis amigos! Andreas hace un terremoto y Rath cae. Bivalvan lazna chorros de agua y P'andor lanza rayos de su traje. Kevin absorbe el material de P'andor, hace un mazo y lo golpea en la espalda, luego golpea a Andreas y a Bivalvan. Yamitady: tengo asuntos que atender, llama cuando termines... Yamitády desaparece y Ra'ad lanza sus rayos. Kevin: AAAAAA!!! Galapagus lanza sus vientos y hace retroceder a Kevin... Gwen: cómo es que Kevin puede usar la gema de la tierra si es positiva Galapagus: porque sigue teniendo su esencia, la esencia es independiente del alma, el alma solo identifica pero la esencia es lo que lo marca como ser positivo... si pudieran llegar a ella... hablando de gemas, miren lo que traje Gwen: la gema del viento!!! Galapagus absorbe la gema del viento Archivo:Galapagus_Ventus.png Galapagus Ventus! Bivalvan: y nosotros que? Humungosaurio: YO ME ENCARGO!!! Humungosaurio para a Humungosaurio Pyrus y lanza fuego a Rath Terra Humungosaurio Pyrus: get over here El alphamatrix activa el modo captura y captura a Rath con el modo terra... Humungosaurio Pyrus: Alphamatrix, modo aquos, pyrus, terra, y Trono, activados Alphamatrix: Modos citados activados, iniciando descarga El alphamatrix lanza rayos de colores a Bivalvan, Andreas, P'andor y Ra'ad Archivo:Bibalvan_Aquos.pngArchivo:Trono_Ra'ad.pngArchivo:P'andor_Pyrus.png Archivo:Andreas_Terra.png Humungosaurio Pyrus pasa a Supremo, y se pone en posición, junto a Bivalban Aquos, Pàndor Pyrus, Andreas Terra, Galapagus Ventus, Ra'ad Tronus y Gwen. Aggregor Oscuro: MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Kevin: ya se esta volviendo loco... kevin pasa a Hiper Kevin Archivo:Loling.png Hiper Kevin lanza fuego de sus brazos y boca, Pàndor y Humungosaurio Pyrus Supremo los protejen, luego les devuelven los rayos de fuego a Aggregor, este hace un escudo de arena, Andreas hace un crater de tierra y ataca a Aggregor, Hiper Kevin y Aggregor vuelan, Galapagus ataca con un fuerte viento cortante y Gwen lanza rayos de maná, ambos caen, Aggregor lanza semillas y unas plantas atrapan a Bibalvan, este lanza fuertes chorros de agua y se libera, a la vez lanza chorros de agua, Aggregor los congela y los convierte en púas enormes... Ra'ad lanza rayos electricos que los destruye... Kevin lanza rayos de su hombro de Piedra. Ben pasa a Upchuk y se los traga. Luego lanza el rayo a Aggregor, este usa navajas de metal, pero P'andor lo sostiene y Andreas lo golpea (uff! que larga descripsión!) Aggregor Oscuro: GRR! NO ME VENCERÁN! Aggregor lanza rayos negros de Darkstar y absorbe la energía de Galapagus... Galapagus: AAAAAA Gwen: GALAPAGUS!! tambien absorbiste a Darkstar? Aggregor libera a Galapagus Aggregor: todo sea por el poder! Tengo a los portadores de las gemas en mí Upchuk: eso significa que tambien tiene al Dr. Viktor, Animo y Addwraityos Upchuk pasa a Piedra y Piedra a Supremo Archivo:Piera_Supremo_espal.png Piedra Supremo: '''con tanta energía debes estar exausto... Piedra Supremo lanza sus cristales al rededor de Aggregor y luego explotan '''Piedra Supremo: puedo controlar los cristales a distancia! P'andor, Bivalvan, Galapagus, Ra'ad, Andreas, Piedra Supremo y Gwen los rodean Gwen: admítanlo Puedra Supremo: estan perdidos Hiper Kevin: esto... suerte! Hiper Kevin abre un portal y desaparece. Todos lanzan sus ataques correspondientes Aggregor Oscuro: '''QUEEE NOOOOOOO!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! De la energía acumulada Aggregor explota y se consume a sí mismo en una explosión... luego, Darkstar, Animo Addwraityos y Viktor, junto con las gemas aparecen en el suelo '''Gwen: una amenaza menos Ben Ben se detransforma Ben: see... por lo menos estaremos bien por unos días Ben desactiva las funciones y destransforma a los 5 de andrómeda Ben: gracias por su ayuda P'andor: ni lo mensiones... Ra'ad: wow no hablamos en todo el día xD Los de Andrómeda se van en una nave. Ben se transforma en Ultra T, repara la nave de Kevin y todos suben allí Ben: por lo que dijo Galapagus... tenias razon, Kevin volverá... Personajes *Ben *Gwen *Bivalvan *P'andor *Galapagus *Andreas *Ra'ad Villanos *Aggregor Oscuro *Yamitády *Kevin *Rath Terra Aliens Utilizados *Armadillo *Cannonbolt *Frio *Frio Supremo *Cerebron *Goop *Goop Aquos *Eatle *Muy Grande *Rath *Humungosaurio *Humungosaurio Pyrus *Humungosaurio Purus Supremo *Upchuck *Piedra *Piedra Supremo Curiosidades *Nunca se supo como Aggregor sobrevivió tanto en la Forja de la Creacion como en su supuesta muerte por Nightmare *Primera vez que los de andromeda usan el poder de las gemas *Al parecer, ben puede guardar el poder de las gemas como "funciones" del Alphamatrix, tanto de las positivas como negativas, asi se transforman los aliens *Primera Aparicion de Eatle en Ben 10 Espiritus Alienigenas *Creditos a Nanomech25 y a Bentai por las imagenes de Trono Ra'ad, P'andor Pyrus y Andreas Terra. *La razon por la que kevin puede usar el poder de la gema de tierra aún siendo malvado, es que no se llevaron el alma completa de Kevin, sino solo su razonamiento. Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Ben 10: Espiritus Alienígenas